Through New Eyes
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Happy Birthday Ruth! Izzabella/Holland, slight Jecker. What happens when Holland sees Izzabella through new eyes?


****Happy Birthday Ruth! For those of you reading and not on PFSRP, Izzabella, Tess and Holland are OC's from my RP group**

Izzabella Lake stared at herself in the mirror, wondering why she'd let herself get talked into this. The green dress was short, shorter than, she was pretty sure, anything else she owned.

"Jess are you sure this is a good idea?" she called to the where her friend was in the adjoining room getting ready.

"Positive, it's a costume party Iz, and besides, even if it doesn't go exactly as we're hoping, I bet you look fantastic."

They were going to a fancy dress party for Tesalia De Silva's birthday. Tess was one of the ARC soldiers, and she and Izzabella hadn't always gotten along. Tess wasn't exactly thrilled at having someone from the future at the ARC, someone who already knew what was going to happen. It wasn't Tess she was worried about, it wasn't Tess' opinion that mattered, it was Holland's.

Holland was different than most guys she knew, he was very exuberant, had an obsession with living dangerously, he was also one of those people who seemed to like everyone, especially the females. She had sworn she wouldn't fall for him, she knew his reputation and knew he only saw her as a sister, yet here she was.

She'd saw the party as a chance to impress him, to make him see her as something besides the _sister _type. Feeling completely out of her element, she'd enlisted Jess' help in picking out a costume, and now the two girls were getting ready. She'd chosen a green, dragonfly costume. The bodice was form fitting and sleeveless and the skirt short, mid thigh length, and sort of reminded her of petals. She looked more like a dragonfly fairy.

"So what are you going as?" she asked Jess.

"It's a military inspired costume," she called back, and Iz couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly why she'd chosen it.

Becker and Jess had the kind of relationship she only wished she could have. They were head over heels in love and would each do whatever it took to see the other happy. Jess had the lighthearted, easy going attitude that Becker needed to balance him out, and Becker had the stability and practicality Jess needed to balance her out.

When she walked into the other room, she was surprised, Jess looked very…unJess like. The costume was a sleeveless black dress, low cut and fell just short of mid thigh. It hugged her like a glove, brass buttons and two red stripes finished off the military approach.

"Becker is going to flip," she laughed.

"You think?" Jess asked, adding some smoky eyeshadow and blood red lipstick to top off the look.

"I know," she grinned.

"He's not the only one," Jess said, turning and looking at Iz, "Holland is barely going to recognize you, you look amazing."

* * *

><p>When they got to the club, Iz couldn't help but be amused when Becker spotted them. He had been talking to Matt, facing the door, and when he saw Jess, it was blatantly obvious he'd stopped mid sentence, his jaw going slack. Matt glanced around confused, then spotted Jess, laughing softly, he said something to Becker and disappeared. Becker headed straight to Jess.<p>

Izzabella made her way to the bar, she hadn't spotted Holland yet, but knew she'd need a drink to make it through the evening.

"Martini, dry," she told the bartender.

"Iz?" a male voice sounded from her left.

She turned, smiling, "Hello, Holland."

"You…you look great," he said, eyes giving her a lingering once over.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she replied.

"We're playing truth or dare, care to join?"

"Sure," she said, taking her drink and following Holland to the table.

"Anna, your turn," Holland said, sitting back down.

"Hmm, Izzabella," she said, stirring her drink, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she responded unhesitant.

"I dare you…" she paused, thoughtful, "To kiss Holland."

Izzabella flushed before reaching up and taking Holland's cheek in her hand. She turned his face to hers and kissed him softly. She broke the kiss almost as quickly as she started it, or attempted to, anyways. His fingers tangled in her hair and he pulled her back to him, kissing her deeper.

When they broke apart she was breathless, "What happened to only thinking of me as a sister?" she murmured.

"In that dress, it's kind of impossible," he smirked.


End file.
